Rakes known to me have tines mounted to or integral with a rigid frame structure, with the tines in a fixed row at the distal end of the rake handle. These known rakes are used to gather debris (such as leaves or grass clippings) into groups or piles on the ground, but are not well-suited for lifting the gathered debris from the ground for disposal.
A typical method used with a conventional rake to lift the gathered debris from the ground by a person working with the rake is to use one hand to hold the gathered debris against the fixed row of tines and then lift the rake with the other hand grasping the rake handle.